Gamina Starfawn
Gamina Starfawn ---9, Eluini/Gremlin hybrid daughter of Thelendra and Gymp Appearance Gamina is no more than eight years old (if that) yet has strangely pale hair. Normal Gremlin kids tend to resemble their fathers, but in Gamina's case her Eluini DNA was too strong and so she wound up looking just like her Mother. Her eyes are changeable and seem to shift in color from green to amber to red to blue almost in an instant, and there is something decidedly...elfin about her, only not in a good way, reminding one more of the Dark Faeries than anything else this side of the Angels. History Do to her being a gremlin it was awhile before her mother was aware of her and her sister and Gymp was the one who gave birth to them. Sadly Thelendra didn’t do more then care for Gamina, who she found with the assistance of her father. She has lost touch with both her and Minx. Gamina is currently is Gymp’s custody, learning the ways of the Gremlins, which include their skills at disassembly of technological components. Recently she has taken up a job as a Beta tester in Silicon valley. Gamina first appeared when Anri told her that Frank was going to punish her mother from putting the moves on his girlfriend. She introduced herself to Frank after taking apart the Monster while he was riding it. The guiless look of innocence might have fooled another less worldly man, but Frank had been in the "game" long enough to know that appearances were always deceiving, and so he was immediately on his guard. Even more so when she introduced herself as Anri’s granddaughter. However he and Shelly truly began to panic when she revealed that her father was Gymp the Gremlin. Seeing her grin broadly Frank knew he was in trouble. He had tried a variety of gadgets and weapons that he carried about on his person only to see her dismantle and remake them at a speed that bordered on real magic. His best combat methods were equally ineffectual since hitting a little kid ran against his very grain, while she had no similar such restraint about attacking him and had a surprising degree of strength and agility for one so tender in years. Frustrated and stymied by her knack for pulling what seemed like "Roadrunner and Coyote" tactics to outwit and thwart his best attempts to get around and behind her, he had finally fallen back on the most low-tech combative method in his arsenal, a singular means for holding this demon-child at bay, and one in which he had every hope of coming out the victor. Unfortunately she was proving to be even more adept at a game of cards than she was at stealth and evasion. Desperate Frank eventually just offered to buy her as much ice cream as she wanted. Frank found Anri with Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi and Lenore. Thelendra recognized that Gamina was with him drawing a startled look her way from Kasumi. Picking up Gamina off the Monster and setting her down on the ground he turned his murderous glare at Thelendra who instinctively darted around behind Kasumi, keeping the vampire goddess squarely between her and the towering man-brute. Frank tried to circle around Kasumi, only to find Thelendra adept at moving to keep their mutual love interest squarely between them. Hearing Gamina refer to Thelendra as Mommy as she was gathered up into Anri's arms caused Kasumi to turn in wonder allowing Frank to catch Thelendra. What followed was a brief tussle as two superbly trained martial artists attempted to wrestle for advantage, Frank attempting to grapple and immobilize Thelendra while the rainbow haired Eluini sought just as desperately to avoid being entangled. They traded blows that each one blocked with a speed that even Nabiki found dizzy, but all at once they were both shoved rudely apart before either one could gain the advantage on the other, and each was held at arms length by Kasumi, who easily resisted the best efforts of her promised husband to get around her at her "girlfriend." Thelendra tried to escape as Frank was distracted but was stopped by Kasumi’s firm grip. Kasumi asked about the girl calling her mother. Thelendra explained that Gamina was a child she had with a former boyfriend. She then turned Frank and took full responsibility, explaining much to his dismay that she and Thelendra shared a history and a past. Turning back to Thelendra she told Thelendra that they need complete honesty if they were going to have a relationship. Much to her surprise Thelendra answered that she should stay with Frank. Gamina spoke up calling her mother out for once again not being honest and revealed that Kasumi was pregnant with Frank’s child. Anri revealed that Kasumi was having twins and that one was Frank and one was Thelendra’s. In an attempt to protect the child she caused the embryo to divide into two each with half a soul. So to fix it she implanted a part of her essence into the cloned half of the cloned offspring. At this point Frank had frozen solid causing Lenore to tip him over. Once he came back to his sense he once again tried to exact his revenge on Thelendra only to be stopped by Kasumi. Much to their shock she suggested that they take a page from Ranma and Nabiki’s book. This naturally started a fight between the two though Kasumi was eventually able to calm things down and see things her way. However still made at Thelendra for lying to her she gave Frank permission to properly discipline her. The tall Eluini suddenly found herself being picked up and tossed over the shoulder of the much larger Frank, who held her there kicking and squawking in protest while Kasumi folded her arms and looked on with approval. Thelendra protested as she was rudely carried off like a sack of flower towards a nearby grouping of trees that would prove sufficient covering to obscure from the night what was about to take place under full moonlight. Anri assured Gamina that Thelendra would be fine as Frank was a doctor. Kasumi took the chance to get to know her new daughter-in-law. Inherit the Storm With the help of Minx and Wanda Gamina turned back the most recent visitation to Earth by the world-devouring Galactus. Personality She tends to be an elusive kid always hanging around in garbage dumps and junk yards, always pilfering bits of discarded technology which she takes back to her burrow and combines into all sorts of useful devices Relationships Equipment Powers & Abilities As an Eluini/Gremlin hybrid Gaminia’s natural talents inclined her to take things apart with as much ease as a Samurai hacking his way through origami. Her Gremlin side gives her an intuitive understanding of all things of either a mechanical or electronic nature. Give her any device no matter how advanced and in less than a minute she'll have fathomed out its workings to the Nth degree, and she can take it apart or put it together in her sleep. She not only has a way with machines. Thanks to her mothers genes she is able to perceive the future. Though she doesn’t have the sort of omniscience that her mom often manifests. She can only get occasional visions and clairaudient moments, she doesn’t pick up everything that goes on all around her like her Aunt Ulsa can. Special Techniques Relationship Ekko: The rivalry that exists between Eileen Kent Kano Managi Daitokuji and Gamina is complex. She is Ekko’s childhood nemesis due to a combination of her genius with machinery rivaling that of Ekko's and her penchant for mischief that is all but bred into her genes. Category:Continuum-59343921